Psycho Fox
by The Darkest Soul
Summary: Taking the Fox's power gave Naruto psychic powers and a dislike for humans. He arrives in a new world and is locked up in Arkham. After breaking out he sets out to do what he wants, after-all some people just want to watch the world burn. TeenTitans later
1. Chapter 1

Psycho Fox

-Prologue-

(I own nothing)  
>To anyone who dosen't get the name, it's based off of Metal Gear's Psycho Mantis, a user of various Psychic powers like 'Psychokinesis' (Telekinesis). But it's not going to be like Mantis at all so don't worry about not really getting the reference.<p>

-X-

Walking down the dark and gloomy halls of Arkham Asylum, a senior security officer and Head Doctor Joan Leland escorted a small group of new doctors and interns through the asylum, showing them the various areas and patients. Telling them the many rules they had to follow when dealing with prisoners and safety procedures in case of emergency.

As they entered the area where the most infamous inmates were at, such as The Riddler, Poison Ivy, and The Joker, Doctor Leland made an off hand comment about this being the second most secure area they had here in Arkham.

"Wait," a young woman spoke out, "What do you mean second?"

Joan and the security officer glanced at each other before turning to face the group, "It's not a widely known fact but we house one inmate much worse than anyone else here," she told them, unknowingly catching the attention of quite a few of the inmates there. "Inmate 2-4-3 has to be kept in complete solitary confinement with a bare minimum amount of human contact at all,"

"That's inhumane!" one gasped.

"It's better than keeping him locked within his own mind, before we had the facility to keep him housed we were forced to keep him in a medically induced coma. Which by our standards, is much more inhumane."

"Why do you keep him like that?"

Joan was silent for a moment, causing the anticipation to build within them all, even the inmates listening in.

"Inmate 243... " she started slowly before turning away and sighing, "Honestly... before I saw him I never believed that a demon could exist... but after I saw what he was capable of doing... I know the devil exists... he is the devil, he has to be,"

-X-

Sitting in the dark cell, a blond man let out a deep, hiss-like breath.

-X-

After much pleading, Joan and the security officer finally agreed to let them see this evil man, this devil in human form. Leading them down a long hallway that ended with a single metal door with a sliding hatch at head level. Behind the hatch was a piece of one way glass allowed them to look in to see a blond man chained in the middle of the room, arms held straight out while a old strip of cloth covered his eyes.

"Why is he like that?"

"Because if he's given enough space, he could break out using the momentum. We had to cover his eyes because he has some mental powers as well. Never look into his eyes he can twist your very soul to his whims."

Slowly, the man looked up, his face looking directly at them and causing a few of them to freak out a bit... all but one. Unbenounced to them, the cloth was aging and had some holes in it. A young blond girl saw a flash or red and soon felt like she had fell in a tar pit.

-X-

Walking into her apartment building, Lisa Trevor a 27 year old intern working at Arkham passed by the picture of her late father, a decorated law enforcement officer, and dropped her keys on the table before walking over to her couch and sitting down. Her eyes blank and unfocused.

Staring at the blank screen of her television, she saw flashes of that blond prisoner in Arkham, chained like an animal and forced to stay separated from any other person by the staff.

'You should free him,' a coaxing voice cooed inside her mind, 'It's inhumane how they treat him, you would be a hero... just like your father.'

Slowly, for what felt like hours, she was seduced by the soft voice inside her head and went into her bedroom. Reaching under the bed, she pulled out an old metal case with her fathers name on it and opened it to reveal his old service revolver.

It was old and had been locked away ever since he had died while on duty, still loaded with the same rounds from that night. He had taught her how to use it when she was smaller and the lessons he had taught came back after a few minutes of fiddling with the thing. Unloading it, she gave it a quick cleaning and reloaded it before placing it inside her purse along with a handful of extra bullets and heading to the door.

Stopping at her fathers picture, she swore that his picture was looking at her with a disapproving gaze and swiped it off the wall, not really knowing why she had the sudden burst of rage.

Taking a cab back to Arkham, she used her intern pass to access the building and quickly went to the hall where she knew the way to cell 243 where she saw the Riddler looking at her strangely just as Joan and a guard were making their rounds.

"Ms. Trevor?" Dr. Joan spoke questioningly, "What are you doing, your not suppose to be-"

The question died on Joan's lips as Lisa pulled the gun on them and shot the guard without pause, killing the man when bullet to the chest.

The resounding bang woke any sleeping inmate up and soon they were all watching what was going on.

"Get the keys to cell 243!" Lisa demanded harshly, "Get them or I'll blow your fucking brains out!"

"243!" Joan gasped, "Your trying to release him!"

The intern fired another round, narrowly missing the Doctors foot, "Just do it bitch!" she screamed, her eyes flashing red.

Joan saw this and gasped, "Your... your being controlled!"

The woman walked up and backhanded Joan with the gun, "Do you want to die bitch?"

Her face hurting from the hit, Joan fell against the wall and held her cheek. "Lisa you have to fight it!" she told her, "Don't let him control you,"

A dark chuckle escaped Lisa's lips and Joan saw the woman's eyes turn and stay red, "Fool, it is useless to try and talk to her, Lisa Trevor is too far gone,"

"Inmate 243, release your hold on her,"

The inmate controlled girl smirked, "You are in no position to be making demands doctor, besides, I've been slowly tearing her mind apart. Even if you somehow force my influence from her you'll only kill the girl, once my power is gone from her she no longer had what she needs to live."

Joan glared, "You'd kill an innocent woman just to escape,"

"Of course I would, but I'm just ensuring that should I lose, so do you. After-all, we've done this before have we not? But I believe that last time, you were the hapless puppet."

Joan flinched as the gun went off again, the bullet impacting next to her leg on the ground.

"Now, doctor, would you kindly hand over the key to my freedom?"

She just continued to glare and shook her head.

Stepping closer, she smirked at Joan, "Now, let's not make this any harder than it must be. Give me your key or suffer."

When the woman didn't move to hand over her keys, seeing as she was one of the only ones allowed to posses the key to Inmate 243's cell door besides the chief of security, the processed Lisa cocked the hammer to the gun and fired, shooting Dr. Joan in the leg.

"Haha, I like this chicky!" The Joker cackled from behind his cell door, a thick pane of unbreakable glass.

Without looking, Lisa aimed at the Joker and fired her fourth round, causing it to hit the glass right in front of the clown's face and making him jump back with a yelp.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself clown," she hissed while Joan cried out in pain on the floor.

Walking up to the doctor, she cocked the hammer again. "Now, one last chance Doctor," she mused while pushing her off her side and onto her back. "Tell me which key to use and what little trick is needed."

Alarms started blaring and Lisa swore. Quickly reloading the revolver, she grabbed Joan by the collar of her coat and forced her to her feet just as numerous guards rushed in.

"Back off or we'll see just how much brains this bitch has got when you scrape them off the floor." She yelled at them while pulling the woman along with her arm around her neck, ignoring the moans of pain and the small blood trail that followed.

As with any hostage situation, the guards kept their distance while various nameless inmates cheered the girl on.

"Lisa please, I know you can here me, you can't let this happen," Joan spoke as she was pulled along and used as a human shield, "He controlled me too, but I fought against it."

The arm around her throat tightened, "It's pointless to try, I've learned from my mistakes with you Joan, I'm not giving this girl the chance."

The two reached the lone hallway of cell 243 and reached the door in minutes, though Joan was no help at all with her bleeding leg. Pressing the barrel of the revolver hard into Joan's neck, Lisa's other hand roamed her body, perversely touching her before finding the keys.

"Which one is it?"

"I can't let you go free,"

The barrel in her neck started to hurt, "Only one more person has to die tonight Joan, tell me now or else it'll be more."

At her silence, Lisa aimed the gun down the hall and fired, getting a loud scream and multiple calls for a medic.

"Lets see if I can kill one this time."

"No wait!"

Lisa smirked.

Joan opened the door for her and soon found herself thrown to the floor as the intern walked into the cell and slammed the door. She then turned down the hall and started screaming for them to hurry and stop her before she released the prisoner.

The guards began running down the hall, two grabbed Joan and carried her out of harms way while others got ready to breach the room. But before they could, the door exploded from the frame and was sent bouncing down the hall with loud clangs and bangs. Shortly after something else flew out and landed just outside the doorway leading into the dark room, it was the unmoving body of Lisa Trevor.

"He... he... he," a dark and sinister chuckle echoed from the darkness, "Free... at last,"

From the shadows a pair of ruby red eyes flashed.

-X-

**Gotham Globe**

**Breakout at Arkham!**

**Late last night, a breakout was orchestrated for one of the lesser known inmates of Arkham that left one guard dead and numerous others injured. Police report that twenty-seven year old intern, Lisa Trevor entered the facility using her pass while hiding a handgun in her purse. Upon reaching the higher security area that house notorious criminals such as Poison Ivy, she shot and killed the guard then threatened the Head Doctor, demanding the keys to the inmates cell.**  
><strong>Lisa Trevor was later killed by the prisoner she was helping and information from Dr. Joan Leland herself points that the late Ms. Trevor was under the prisoners mental influence<strong>  
><strong>The prisoner in question, a relatively unknown man whom they call Inmate 243, has evaded authorities and is currently on the run. Police insist that citizens exercise caution when traveling and to be on the look out for anything suspicious...<strong>

Bruce Wayne sighed and folded the newspaper that his faithful friend and butler, Alfred Pennyworth had brought along with his breakfast, "It seems like no matter how many I put away, another will just break out." he said distastefully.

"Not only that Master Bruce," Alfred commented, having already read it before the man had gotten up, "But he murdered the girl who helped him."

"I know,"

Alfred waited patiently as Bruce ate his meal and began to gather the few dishes, "So will you be out looking for the escapee?"

"Yes, I can't allow him to roam around freely, no telling what might happen. What do we know about him?"

Alfred never paused in his work, "Not much sir, I've taken the liberty of doing some minor research and only came up with who locked him away. It was the Doom Patrol."

-X-

Later that night, donning the cape and cowl of the dark knight, Batman sat in the chair in front of his high-tech computer inside the Batcave.

"Thanks for speaking with me Mr. Caulder," Batman said to the man on the screen. He was Niles Caulder, AKA The Chief, the head of Doom Patrol.

"Of course Batman," the older man replied, "it's no trouble, now, you said something about needing some information?"

"There was a breakout at Arkham, one man escaped and it was the one your team put there. I need to know who this, 'Inmate 243' is and what he can do,"

"Him!" the old man gasped, eyes going wide, "He escaped!"

Unnerved by the look he was getting from the man, Batman nodded.

"Oh dear, this is not good... not good at all."

"What do you mean?"

The scientist and leader of the Doom Patrol took a breath, "It happened years ago... he just appeared out of nowhere and attacked. He's a practitioner of Psychokinesis for sure, I'll send you the information we have on him and his powers."

"Powers? He has more than one?

He nodded, "Indeed, aside from Psychokinesis I suspect that he's using other forms of psionic power, like a form of mind control."

-X-

Standing atop the clock tower in central Gotham, Inmate 243 gazed up at the sky with gleaming blue eyes as the moons pale light shined down on his face. The off-white shirt that the prison had issued him fluttered in his grasp while his chest was out for the world to see. In the center was a large fist-sized hole, it had a near perfect copy on his back too while numerous other little scars littered his body.

Looking down at the shirt he wore, Inmate 243 held it out and released it, allowing it to fall and be blown away. That shirt symbolized his imprisonment, by letting it go he closed that part of his life... ending this chapter of his story... the story of Naruto Uzumaki.

-Prologue end-

-X-

Chapter 1

-X-

Weeks passed by since Naruto had broken out of Arkham and practically vanished off the radar. Police had been searching high and low for him along with Batman and his sidekick Batgirl when they weren't after other villains. But considering how many wackjobs Gotham had running around, it's easy to see that they hadn't had much time or luck either.

Those who actually cared enough to talk about the unknown escapee made little ideas of there own on where the person was probably hiding, some thought that he would've skipped town, others said that he was probably hiding in some hole in the ground just waiting for the heat to die down, and some even thought that he was just out walking the streets like a normal person.

Obviously, those from group three were usually told to get real, after all their police force wasn't that bad... right?

Unbenounced to them, Naruto had in fact not skipped town nor was he curled up in some deep dark hole... he was walking down the street wearing jeans and a black hoodie as he passed by various business men and women, sometimes bumping roughly into them as he passed and even knocking one rather snobbish tub of lard into the gutter.

He despised fools like them, ignorant rich pricks who thought that they were better just because they had money. As a matter of fact, he hated most humans in general... all because of that bitch... that fucking loud mouthed cunt from his past. His rage burned at the thought of her and as unhealthy as it was to carry such a grudge for so long, especially for a girl that was long since dead, he allowed it to fester into a undying hate for mankind that reached the point where he no longer cared if he killed a few hundred humans for no reason at all... which was the reason that group called Doom Patrol attacked and ultimately landed him in Arkham after a series of transfers.

He cursed his past actions of absorbing the Kyuubi that had been placed inside of him, he had expected a huge boost in power... well he got it. The Kyuubi, aside from being a massive beast, was made of mostly psionic energy, which made sense looking back at the stories of it being able to destoring mountains with a flick of its tail. But in the process, his chakra took a huge hit and the once ocean-like stores of chakra his body once generated shrunk down to not even a fourth of what they once were. To make matters worse, when he absorbed the Kyuubi and gained it's powers, he lost over half of it because his human body couldn't take it all in.

That's not to say he still didn't have power, no he was still a force to be reckoned with. He may not be able to make an army of shadow clones like before or flatten a mountain with a flick of the wrist but he could still handle himself.

Spotting a waiting limo, he vaguely noticed the man he had seen from the papers exiting a building and heading towards it... Bruce Wayne he believed. While he usually hated guys like him, Naruto knew of what the man did with his money. While most would hoard it all and sneer at the thought of charity, Wayne made regular donations in the millions to various organizations.

The blonde passed them, he wouldn't do anything to the man who was actually one of the few decent millionaires in the city, but that didn't mean he'd help the man out either and move the nail that was right in front of his tire. He had the money to get it fixed.

Turning down an alley, Naruto walked until he was stopped by a group of smirking men, one of which was holding a gun.

"Look what we got here boys," one called out the others, "Someone thinks that they can walk here without our permission."

"Yeah, guess he hasn't heard what happened to the last guy."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and hummed, "Let me guess, your about to say something like, pay us or we hurt you... am I right?"

"Looks like we got a smart one. Yeah now fork over all your cash or else."

The blondes face curled into a smirk as he looked up, allowing them to see the rest of his face just moments before his eyes turned red.

"What the fuck is up with that freaks eyes?" one said, "You know what, fuck it, just shoot him!"

Behind them, the guy holding the gun stiffened, his eyes turning red.

"Hey man did you hear me? Shoot him!"

When nothing happened, the three others turned and saw their fellow thug aiming his gun right at them.

Three quick gunshots scared the people outside of the alley, some of which began to call the cops. But when the police got there, another gunshot had been heard and all they found was a small local gang murdered while the shooter had shot himself. But by that time, Naruto was in the East End, Gotham's under developed side of town.

The East End was laden with poverty, crime, prostitution, and drugs. People lived in abandoned buildings or on the streets and did whatever they needed to do to survive.

Ignoring the prostitutes he passed, not interested in a used up whore in the least, he continued to look for a suitable hide out as the old warehouse he had taken shelter in for the past week was way too old to be staying in. half of it had already fallen down and he was nearly killed by falling rafters more than once.

Naruto found an old apartment building and saw that it had a sign saying that it had open rooms and upon walking in he found out why, the greasy whale that ran the place had jacked up the price of rent.

"Thanks for the room," he chuckled as he left, leaving the man sitting in his disgusting office with a stupid look on his face. His mind control could leave lasting commands in someone's head but they had to be weak minded in the first place, the manager was one such person and now believed that Naruto had paid for the apartment in advance for the next few months.

It was a rather spar ten room but it was still better than the warehouse, it was a small studio apartment with a fridge, a cheap fold out table and chairs, with the most expensive looking thing being the couch, which was one of those that folded out into a bed. But then again, from the look of the fridge it looked like someone had just found it on the street.

Sitting down, he huffed and looked at his new place before muttering "Home sweet home... though I guess some new stuff would be nice..." thinking about it he grinned, "Looks like I'll be making a trip to the bank tomorrow for a withdrawal."

He thought about just stealing some stuff but decided to just steal the money to buy it, after-all he had no idea what he really wanted to get just yet. Robbing a place and running with a new fridge wasn't exactly smooth or practical.

But that could wait until later, he was going to sleep on a soft surface for the first time in... well a long time.

-X-  
>(The next day, almost night time)<p>

"Happy birthday Daddy!" Barbara said into the phone as she got her Batgirl costume ready for the night.

"Barbara, you've told me that every time you see me, you know I hate those things," James Gordon told his daughter over the phone while he was at the office.

She smiled, holding the phone against her bare shoulder while pulling down her jeans, "Yes I know you hate birthdays but I'm your daughter and I get to wish you a happy birthday all I want," she told him while kicking her pants aside and turning to her closet door mirror.

"Are you staying in tonight?"

That made her frown, "Yeah, I'm thinking about watching a movie on TV."

She didn't like lying to her dad but she didn't want him to know that she was going out, it would worry him to no end that something might happen to his 'little girl', not only that but she'd be fighting crime with Batman, if he were to find out she didn't doubt that he'd have a heart attack.

Looking at her body in the mirror, she turned and shook her ass a little, smiling at the sight of the yellow bat symbol that was printed on the back. She had bought them as a joke of sort seeing as they were black with a yellow bat, just like her costume, but not only that they made her ass look so damn sexy.

"all right then, have fun sweetie,"

"I will dad-"

She stopped when she heard someone rush in over the phone and start talking to her dad. The voice was muffled and she couldn't make out what was said but soon her dad started talking to her.

"I'm sorry Barbara but I have to go, someone is robbing the Gotham city bank,"

-X-  
>(Minutes earlier)<p>

Walking into the Gotham City Bank, Naruto and two shadow clones stopped and took a quick look around. Naruto still had his hoodie and jeans on but the clones had ski masks that hid the fact that they all looked the same and one carried a duffle bag over his shoulder. No one had noticed them yet but soon the security guard sitting on a chair a few feet away reading a magazine found himself flying across the room and through the thick bulletproof glass of the tellers booth.

"All right!" one of his clones called out, producing one of the handguns that he had taken off of a few thugs on the way here. "Everyone on the ground, one move and you'll eat lead."

As clone 1 was yelling, clone 2 had ran over to the teller with the broken window and jumped in, holding his own gun and opening the bag it wore where a folded one was then pulled out. It threw one bag to one of the scared tellers and told her to fill the bag with the money in the teller drawers or that she would be shot.

Each drawer only held only a small amount for things like cashing checks so while that was being done, clone 1 took the extra bag and headed to the vault door, only for it to shut in his face as someone had tripped the silent alarm.

Seeing this, Naruto glared, "Watch them," he ordered, pointing to the few people there.

"Yes boss,"

Naruto approached the solid steel vault door and held out his hands. Nothing seemed to be happening but soon they all heard the sound of groaning metal as the door was being pulled on by an unseen force. Within a minute, the large metal bars locking the door in place gave and the whole thing was pulled free before being thrown aside like a discarded rag, much to the shock and terror of those watching.

"Yeah," clone 1 said with a grin, "If the boss can do that then think of what he'll do to you."

"Stop talking and get the cash," the real blonde ordered from underneath his hood.

"FREEZE RIGHT THERE!"

Hearing the voice, Naruto turned and saw another guard standing by the bathroom door while holding a pistol at him.

"I said freeze," the man hissed, cocking the hammer as the hooded man turned around to face him, "Hands in the air,"

"If you say so" Naruto replied with a smirk as he did as the man said.

Before the guard knew it, he was lifted off the floor and rocketed into the ceiling above, breaking through the large tiles and slamming into a steel support beam before being dropped to the ground. The first hit had caused him to drop the gun and it had slid across the floor.

Naruto turned and saw a civilian reaching for it and snatched it back with his power before glaring. "I've just taken care of two guards and ripped a vault door off, what do you think that I'll do to you for trying to play hero?"

The man quickly shrank back in fear, thoughts of what may happen to him filling his mind.

Sirens filled the air and were quickly getting closer, "I should kill you all just to be sure that I got the one who tripped the alarm," Naruto told them, "But seeing as I have what I wanted, I'll let you all live and just be on my way."

The clones approached, carrying the two bags of cash.

"Here you go boss,"

"Not so fast!" a female yelled. Suddenly, something cut through one of the bags, sending the money all over the floor while the hooded blond turned to see a girl dressed as a bat standing on one of the hand rails on the second floor where the accountants had locked themselves in.

She was good looking to say the least, that bat costume hugging close to her whole body and showing just how her body curved. Her long orange-red hair flowed down her neck as she stood with her fists on her hips with a smirk.

"Batgirl I presume... and if your here then I guess Batman can't be too far behind," Naruto mused before nodding at the clones.

Clone 2 dropped his bag and along with the other, aimed their guns at Batgirl only for her to leap away before throwing another one of her 'Batarangs' and knocking the guns out of their hands.

While this was happening, Naruto took the strap of the duffle bag and pulled it over his head, getting it positioned on the small of his back while the two clones began to fight Batgirl in hand to hand combat.

They sucked honestly. He was never too good a fighter anyway seeing as no one ever really taught him, and since they knew what he knew, they failed to block the strike that destroyed them.

Surprised when the two guys she had been fighting turned to smoke, Batgirl was caught off guard when she was lifted off the ground and thrown out the front door.

The cops outside were busy securing the area when the door shattered, the body of Batgirl tumbling across the ground multiple times before stopping.

"Ow..." she winced, pushing herself up and rubbing her head, "We should really invest in some padding."

Commissioner Gordon saw the figure exiting through the banks broken doors and grabbed the megaphone while the officers aimed their guns, "You with the hood, put your hands in the air and surrender, you are surrounded."

Naruto grinned under the hood and slowly raised his arms causing two of the cop cars to raise off of the ground. Throwing his arms to the side, both flew in opposite directions and slammed into the cars blocking the road, nearly killing a few officers at the same time. Picking up another two cars, he destroyed another set and saw the Batmobile screaming down the road towards them.

Tossing a car at it, he frowned as it swerved out of the way, for such a large car, it sure could move.

Batgirl threw a batarang at him but he managed to lean out of the way before it hit him.

"Oh you want to play catch huh?" Naruto said with a glare before reaching out at a mailbox and sending it at the girl.

Frowning, Naruto looked around quickly, he was wasting too much time and needed to escape, he wasn't some all powerful god that could handle anything at all, he knew his limits and would needlessly push them.

Seeing a rooftop water tower, he pulled it hard as he could with his powers and smirked when not only that, but a large chunk of concrete roofing came with it and fell towards the road where the batmobile was coming.

Batman saw it and knew that he couldn't make it past so he slammed on the breaks just in time for the tower and concrete to fall and block his way, luckily, the police had made everyone leave the streets when they got there so only their police cars were destoring.

Batgirl saw what happened and watched in shock, fearing for her fathers safety as Gordon had been standing nearby at the time. But when she took her eyes off of the hooded man and looked back, to her shock he was gone.

To be continued...  
>-X-<p>

Should this be continued?  
>Who should the pairing be with?<br>Also this will go into the Teen Titans later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Psycho Fox

Chapter 2

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning: This story may contain drug use, violence, adult content, and other things that may be seen as offensive to others... but they'll get over it sooner or later. Besides I try to keep it a bit civilized.

-X-

Naruto spent the next few days laying low and spending his money whenever he felt like it. He had bought a few extra pairs of pants and some shirts along with some other hooded jackets from a struggling store on the East End. Later on he had scoped out a few other places in the richer area of Gotham called the Diamond District while getting a 20 inch TV for his apartment.

He would've stolen the thing but they were nice enough to offer free delivery and instillation. So he just paid for it and went about his business.

Sitting in his apartment and flipping through the regular TV stations that the antenna got, he hummed while looking at one of the news channels that reported another heroic deed done by Batman or Batgirl.

"What idiots," he muttered to himself. He had tried to be a good person once, to be a 'hero' and be loved by all. But they only loved you so long as you meet their expectations, once you fail them then they see you as another costumed menace.

He had learned from his mistakes, there are no true living heroes and he would no longer strive for praise and recognition. Sooner or later, they too will learn what he had in time.

The news came back from a commercial and reported on a collection of rare and priceless jewels that were going to be showcased at one of the Museums in Gotham.

The idea of stealing them crossed his mind and made him grin, this would be fun.

-X-

Lounging on a large, soft bed a lovely and sophisticated blond woman purred while watching the large TV across from the foot of her bed that showed the Cats-Eye Diamond.

"Oh Isis, just look at it," she cooed as she rubbed her gray cat behind the ears, "And it's in Gotham, how lucky for us!"

The house cat just continued to purr as the woman rubbed it.

"I can't wait to have it," The blond sighed before looking at her pet, "Isis, mommy's got to go to work tonight, you'll be a dear and keep out of trouble right?"

-X-

Crouching high on top of the building across from the Gotham Museum of Natural History, Batman looked down and studied the building with the intensity of a hawk through his night vision binoculars. Every detail was watched for any small changes to show that something had been moved and any movement on the sidewalk was checked just in case.

"Are you sure Catwoman will try to break in?" Batgirl asked through the small radio in their cowls, "I mean it seems a little far off."

She was on another rooftop looking down to see anything that he couldn't. Mainly the small alleyway around back but it was far too small and he really didn't expect the thief to go that way. But then again, Catwoman had surprised him before.

"They have the Cats-Eye Diamond on display, she won't be able to resist." He intoned while looking down to see the guards changing shifts through one of the large windows.

Scanning the building again, he saw something that wasn't right, one of the lower windows were open, a small hole cut into the glass just big enough to fit a arm through and turn the handle.

"Batgirl, she's already inside, let's go." he said before placing his scope away and shooting his grappling hook to swing over.

"Ahh... Batman we have a problem," Batgirl suddenly told him.

"What is it?"

Looking down to the side street, one of the only roads that they could both see, Batman saw a hooded man walking towards the front door. He didn't recognize him at first but when he thrust his arm out, causing the door to explode inward, he knew that it was the same person as before that robbed the bank.

-X-

Catwoman smiled as she smoothly dodged the museum security, nimbly getting through the laser beam alarms, and finally reaching the glass case holding the diamond she wanted.

"Come to momma," she whispered while cutting a hole in the glass with her diamond tipped claws.

Halfway through the glass, she heard a loud crashing sound moments before the alarms went off. Deciding to forget stealth, she bashed the case and grabbed the large blue diamond and turned to escape, only for her exit to be blocked by a hooded man.

"Stealing diamonds huh?" Naruto intoned while cocking his head to the side.

"What... Gonna stop me?" she questioned.

Naruto chuckled, "Why would I? I'm here for the same reason." he told her before holding out his arms.

All around them, glass after glass shattered as multiple diamonds flew out of them and into a duffle bag that the hooded blonde carried. In moments millions of dollars worth of rare gems filled his bag, leaving Catwoman blinking as he turned and went to leave.

Only, when he turned, all he saw was a black boot just before it impacted with his face.

The sudden strike stunned him for a moment as he was knocked off his feet and thrown back a bit. While this happened, Catwoman was also attacked by Batgirl but managed to dodge with her catlike reflexes.

"Well if it isn't Batman and Batgirl," Catwoman mused while pocketing her prize, "Should've expected you to try and stop me."

Naruto held his nose and got to his feet, "Fuck that hurt." he winced while popping the cartilage back into place and wiping the blood off.

"It's over you two, your both going to jail," the Bat told them.

Catwoman grabbed her whip and smirked, "Sorry Batman but I'm no jailbird,"

They stopped at the sound a loud cracking sound and looked to the hooded blond, only to see him grasping at the large crystal chandelier that was shaking.

"Move!" Batman yelled, causing the Batgirl to leap away with him just before the light fixture fell and nearly crushed them.

Tucking her body into a roll, Batgirl jumped up and readied herself only to gulp when she found herself facing the hooded villain. She had to be honest with herself, she was a bit scared of him. Batman had told her about this guy in case she found him one day out on a solo patrol, warning her not to look into his eyes if they were red and to tread carefully.

Glancing quickly over to where Batman was, she saw him dodging Catwoman's whip as hard as he could and knew that she would get no help for now.

"Batgirl, so we meet again," Naruto mused while adjusting his duffle bag, "Strange that with all the crime in his city, you happen to show up where I am. Are you stalking me, you some freaky psycho stalker?"

"As if," she snipped, "I wouldn't date someone like you,"

"Good, your not my type anyway,"

"Oh really?" Batgirl shot back, "Am I too much for you to handle? A strong woman not your type?"

"Not in the least," he fired back blankly, "Your mealy too human for my liking."

That threw Batgirl for a loop, "Too human?" she questioned before noticing him make a small motion with his hand. Moving quickly, she managed to jump over a table that had once been holding the diamonds.

"Humanity is a cancer," Naruto told her darkly, "A vile cancer that eats away at the world and will do anything to continue it's existence no matter the cost. I've learned from my past that humans are not to be trusted, they see my kind as freaks and monsters that should be destroyed or studied like some animal in a cage."

"Not everyone is bad," Batgirl defended before rushing forward to attack the blond, jumping and dodging what he sent flying at her before trying to roundhouse kick him in the chest.

Naruto stepped to the side as fast as he could and s end out a palm thrust to the girl.

To his surprise, instead of striking her chest and probably being called a pervert, the girl flew back before his hand even got half a foot from her, almost as if he had used his TK (Telekinesis).

"Hmm," he exclaimed while looking at his hand for a moment, "That'll do,"

Glancing over to where he had thrown the girl, he found that she had knocked into Batman who had been fighting Catwoman, knocking him over and giving the female the chance to escape.

Following her example, he made himself scarce before the two got a hold of themselves enough to give chase.

-X-

Escaping from the Museum with her loot, the Cats-Eye Diamond worth nearly a million dollars on the black-market, Catwoman quickly got away from the crime scene by scaling buildings with the grace of a cat and running along the rooftops.

Figuring that she had run far enough, she slowed down to think about what had happened just a few minutes ago.

Things had been going so smoothly, she broke in without a problem, reached the diamond and had it safely in her hands when someone else had broken in, setting off the alarms and wrecking the place. Normally she'd see that as the act of an amateur but when she saw that he wasn't a normal thief she got curious.

But before she could knew it, Batman and his sidekick dropped in. Batman had kicked the hooded blonde in the face without warning and she had nearly been hit by Batgirl just moments later.

This new player was a mystery, and like a curious cat she became intrigued with the man. But as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.

-X-

A couple days passed since the collection of gems and jewels, worth an astonishing 72.6 million dollars were stolen while the damages done to the building were in the hundreds of thousands, nearly reaching a million. Apparently, the large crystal light fixture that was destroyed had been a one of a kind masterpiece.

The news reported that a few of the jewels had been recovered, probably dropped by accident when the thief was escaping. Some were saying that there might be more just laying in the streets, sparking a citywide treasure hunt in hopes of finding a rare gem just laying on the ground.

But so far, only a few smaller ones had been found and those were only worth a few grand each.

Batman and Batgirl were trying to track down the stolen gems, using informants in the cities underground fencing rings and so far all they had found was that Catwoman had offloaded her loot to a buyer in Egypt just a day after she stole it. The few good informants they had couldn't find anything about the rocks, nothing on the 'North Star' diamond, 'Soul of the Ocean' sapphire, 'Heart of Ireland' emerald, or the 'Eye of Anubis' Onyx, four of the main rocks stolen.

Batgirl reached the Gotham bridge and stood on one of the maintenance balconies that the small tower directly in the middle had. Batman had left to go check on more leads and left her to do a patrol and look around.

She didn't mind doing a patrol on her own, sure it got a bit lonely at times when she took a break on top of the buildings but considering how much Bruce talked while in 'Bat-mode', it was almost the same. Sometimes she would look to her side and expect to see the man looking down at the city next to her, only to catch herself.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as something fell right on top of her head, it didn't really hurt but it had shocked her. But whatever had hit her fell, making a small clicking noise as it hit the stone flooring before bouncing down into the water below.

Looking up, she saw something falling down towards her again and caught it in her hand, "What the-" she exclaimed in shock.

In the palm of her hand was a tear shaped ruby just a bit bigger than an inch in length.

Another object fell, this time too far for her to catch and dropped into the deep water below.

Using her grappling hook gun, she fired the hook into a ledge above her and retracted the line, pulling her up quickly where she was able to climb up and onto the top of the bridge.

There she saw a shocking sight, the hooded man from before was sitting on the far edge, lazily looking through his bag and studying the gemstones inside one at a time then tossing them over his shoulder.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed in shock, not staying silent like she should've to capture the man. But he had the audacity to steal such valuable stones and just threw them away like they were a broken children's toy.

Naruto looked up from his bag and turned, his face shadowed by the hood once more. Not to hide his face or to look cool... he wore it because it was fucking cold up there.

"Oh... it's you... ah... Rat-girl? No... Sap-girl... Fat-girl..." He glanced at her figure, ignoring the look of feminine anger at being called fat, "Definitely not that... not with that figure... oh now I remember, Batgirl."

She didn't know if she should be mad or feel good at that, he had just insulted her yet complimented her looks at the same time.

He stood up and stepped off the ledge, "And to answer your question, I'm throwing these rocks into the river,"

"Wh... why?" she asked dumbly, only for him to shrug.

"Because I can?" he replied, "Do I really need a reason to do what I do? These so-called precious rocks are worthless to me, I have no need for them and I certainly don't care about trying to sell them."

"Then why steal them in the first place?"

Naruto reached into the bag and pulled out a larger than normal Sapphire, the 'Soul of the Ocean' to be exact. "This thing is priceless to others, it took nature over billions of years to form and shape..." he told her before smirking and casually tossing it into the dark waters below, "All meaningless to me."

"You still haven't answered my question," she shot back.

"I stole them because I felt like it, not more... no less. I felt like stealing something valuable and throwing it away, only because I wanted to. What do I care if someone is out millions and millions of dollars? It's only cash."

"Then why rob the bank if you don't care about money... in fact who are you,"

He deadpanned, "I wouldn't be wearing a hood if I wanted you to know who I was... but I guess you can call me, Psycho Fox. And while I'm not motivated by money I still need it every once in a while."

She got into a stance, "Well then Fox, I'm still bringing you in, do you want to give up and hand over the gems or do you want to fight and I take them?" the girl questioned with a small smirk.

Naruto held no delusions that he could win in a fist fight with the girl, she was trained in it while he had been hindered for years until the point where he was relying on jutsu and chakra, spamming shadow clones and mobbing his target being the extent of his taijutsu.

Glancing behind him, he saw that he was back against the guardrail and turned to her while zipping the bag shut, "How about this," He started while hopping up on the railing, "It's time to make a human decision, the rocks... or me."

To her surprise, he slung the bag and sent it flying over her head before jumping off the other end. Not wasting a second, she ran and jumped over the railing and chased the blond, only for him to throw her back with his TK power with a smirk.

As she flew, sailing in the direction of oncoming traffic, she barely managed to fire her grappling gun just in time to pull her out of harms way. The hooded man was gone when she looked back, but when she got back up to more solid ground, she looked on the other side and saw the bag of gems halfway floating in the water below.

'At least it's not a total failure.' she thought to herself as she went to retreve the bag before it finally sunk. 'Psycho Fox huh... I'll remember that.'

_To be Continued..._

-X-

Review please.

Because tis the season to be jolly and leave my ass a review.

Happy Holidays Mother*******


	3. Chapter 3

Psycho Fox

Chapter 3

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning: This story may contain drug use, violence, adult content, and other things that may be seen as offensive to others... but they'll get over it sooner or later. Besides I try to keep it a bit civilized.

-X-

Tis a week before Christmas and all throughout Gotham City,

Some villains were stirring, even a thieving Kitty.

Each taking, stealing, pilfering, or looting,

Taking whatever it was that they found suiting.

Ivy stole rare plants and seeds to grow holly.

Harley stole toys and candy that seemed jolly.

Joker tried to escape from Arkham before everyone awoke,

But he was caught within minutes by a security bloke.

Batman and Batgirl had their work cut out,

But took solace with only few true villains out and about.

But while this went on something felt lacking,

Not a peep had been heard about the Fox they were tracking.

The Fox had been training,

Working on the skills he planned on regaining.

So when the blonde returned, with hooded coat and vicious grin,

'Twas a week before Christmas when their hair raised on end,

Naruto had resurfaced, smirking like the devil's twin.

-X-

Dressed in a thicker red hoodie with a dark gray overcoat above it, Naruto walked into the Gotham Mall and lowered his hood, revealing his face to the world. His hair was a bit longer now but it didn't look like he had stuck his finger in a light socket like it had in his past. His deep blue eyes scanned the crowd of shoppers that went from store to store, buying gifts or having them wrapped.

"Move it pal," a man grunted while pushing past him, having just walked in.

Naruto cut the man a hateful glare and with a small unnoticeable telekinesis push, tripped the man and caused him to stumble into an overweight lady, knocking the bags and boxes she carried onto the floor.

He didn't pay attention to the insuring trouble, the overweight woman yelling at the man and causing a scene was more than enough to let him know that he had got the man back. There were quite a few shoppers out and with them came those who wanted to badger them for donations or to sell them fake items saying that they were real.

"Hey man you look like you could use a new watch," a man said as he passed by the stand. Naruto ignored him but when the guy grabbed him by the hood, his eye started to twitch, "Hey now I'm trying to talk you you,"

Turning, Naruto looked at the man coldly, he was middle-aged and tried to look professional with a white button-up shirt and tie, but his rat-like face was too... well rat-like to instill trust.

"Now that I got your attention-" the man started while trying to hold out a watch, only for Naruto to grab him by the face and pull him towards him.

"Lets get one thing straight," the blonde hissed lowly in the mans ear, not caring that he was causing a scene by pulling the man halfway over the counter, "You grab me by my clothes again and I'll rip your arm off then beat you to death with it... you understand,"

"He-hey man!" the guy whimpered, "Your hurting my face let go,"

The grip only tightened as Naruto growled out, "Do. You. Understand. Me?"

When the salesman nodded, Naruto pushed him back roughly into his booth/stand before turning away and heading back to his walking. He really didn't have anywhere to be and decided to walk around and see what was going on. Maybe even check out a place to rob or something.

Walking into a place called Mayfield's, a clothing and accessory store that mainly catered to the middle and upper class of Gotham that also happened to be one of the largest parts of the mall.

The sound of a crying child reached his ears and when he looked he saw a rather large man wearing a santa suit with a cheap beard over his face. Next to him was an attractive, tanned woman wearing a green elf dress that was way too short to be appropriate and a green hat on her head.

'Christmas...' Naruto thought banefully, his own past experiences with the holiday being less than joyful. Konoha celebrated the holiday and Santa was a big part of it for the children, the Nara regularly used the rain deer that they trained and bred for children to pet.

Shaking his head, he banished the thoughts and went to turn, only to bump shoulders with a red headed woman wearing a long blue coat. Their eyes met for a moment as he passed.

-X-

Minutes earlier...

Standing at a display rack next to the jewelry counter, Barbara Gordon listened to the soft christmas music while picking out a tie to give to her father.

Wearing light blue boots with white fluff around the top, a matching blue santa hat, and a long blue coat that covered her dress down to her knees, she pulled out a light red tie and checked it over.

"It's perfect," she told herself before adjusting the strap of her pocketbook.

Heading over to the cashier, she heard a kid start crying, causing both her and the woman ringing her up to look over.

I've heard of kids being afraid of Santa but they've been crying all day," the cashier told her while looking over.

Paying for the tie, she placed it in her purse and walked over, only for her mouth to drop open at the sight. Dressed in the Santa suit was Harvey Bullock, one of her fathers detectives while his partner, Renee Montoya wore the elf customer.

Walking closer to get a better view, she stepped close to a blonde man wearing a long dark gray overcoat with a red hoodie underneath. But then the man turned suddenly and knocked shoulders with her, causing their eyes to meet.

It was only for a moment but she couldn't help but feel as if she should know him from somewhere.

-X-

"Worst stakeout ever," Detective Bullock groaned as one kid hopped off his lap after saying that he wasn't the real santa.

Montoya leaned over to him, "You know you could be a little more jolly Saint Nick," she deadpanned after watching another kid leave.

"Give me a break Montoya, this is the lamest stakeout I've ever been on. We'd better get a lead on this invisible shoplifter soon," Bullock grumbled before a little blonde girl can and hopped up on his lap, making him grunt as she landed.

"My name is Mary McSweeny, Santa can you bring my daddy home for Christmas?" the little girl asked, wearing a light purple coat and hat while looking at him with the most innocent little eyes he'd ever seen.

"Gee kid I don't know," the man told her while rubbing his fake beard, "Where is your pop?"

"In prison," she answered, making him jump slightly.

He leaned forward a bit, "You mean your dad is Maddog-" he trailed of and quickly caught himself, "I mean, your dad's Mike McSweeny?"

"Ah-huh,"

Leaning over to his partner, the man said, "Poor kid, I sent her old man up the river three months ago,"

Turning back to the girl who hadn't heard what he said, he patted her shoulder, "Listen Kiddo it's like this, I ah..." he stuttered, trying to find the right words, "What I mean is, sometimes even Santa can't make every wish come true,"

Seeing her frown, he reached into his coat pocket and handed her some money, "Here kid, buy yourself something nice,"

She smiled brightly and took the money before jumping up and giving him a big hug, "Thank you Santa... can I buy my daddy something nice too?"

"As long as it's not a hacksaw, why not?"

Mary McSweeny hopped off his lap and ran away, holding the money to her chest with a bright smile.

-X-

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening, four children were grinning as they walked through the store. One saw a woman place a diamond necklace on a counter and snatched it when no one was looking, only for Barbara to see him stuffing it in his pocket.

She ran towards him and grabbed him by the arm, "Hold it right there young-" she stopped as he pulled away, his wrist and hand coming off and turning into clay.

-X-

Naruto growled as one child run into him and glared as he felt a hand go into his coat pocket, right where he had a roll of money sitting. But before he could grab the boy, he had already run by and into the crowd.

Giving chase, he planned on making that boy pay, maybe take control of his mind and have him walk into the middle of a busy street without any clothing on.

-X-

Holding her hand to her ear, Montoya heard a call from her earpiece stating that four juvenile suspects had been seen shoplifting and were heading towards the men's department.

Pulling out her pistol, she turned to Bullock and said, "Come on Harvey, we're on." before running off.

Running to the men's wear, she turned and saw one of he kids creeping around a rack of suits, "Hold it!" she yelled, holding out her hand for the boy to freeze, only for him to shoot off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, one boy ran out of the toy store with a man chasing him while another bolted out an electronic store with a VCR under his arm. (Remember this is back in the day)

The four boys ran until they came to an intersection and found themselves trapped by Montoya, a security guard, one of the store owners, and Naruto. But instead of cowering, they smirked and grabbed hands, melting and melding together to form a 12 foot tall figure made out of clay.

"Clayface!" the detective yelled before jumping to the side, pushing Bullock out of the way as Clayface threw a massive punch.

Panic set in as shoppers saw this happening. Clayface turned to look at the ones who had chased him and reared back again, this time backhanding one of the men and sending him flying, covered in clay.

Barbara saw this and looked around before ducking into a rack of clothing, stripping off her clothing and putting on her Batgirl costume.

Bullock and Montoya got up and aimed their guns, "Hold it freak or we'll drill ya," the man yelled.

Clayface sneered, "Oh your scaring me tubby," he said before hacking up some clay and spitting, covering their guns and making them useless.

The two looked at their guns and started backing away as he approached, "The good thing about being a shape shifter it that I can blind into the crowd," it said while his head twisted and turned into a perfect copy of Bullock's. Clayface's head turned back to normal... well back to a mound of clay with teeth and eyes before raising his arm, turning it into a shiny ax. "And once I get rid of you no one will stop me."

The two detectives closed their eyes and waited for death, only to hear a loud crash.

Opening their eyes, they saw the space in front of them empty while the window to their left was now broken. Looking to the right, they saw a blond man walking towards the window with a scowl on his face.

"Hey don't go near there!" Montoya yelled, thinking that he was a normal civilian. She started to rush forward to stop him but froze when he held out his arm towards one of the stone support beams and made it rip itself out of the ground.

"No one steals from me!" Naruto yelled as he reached the window, making the pillar float out before looking down at the frozen pond that the clay monster had landed in, breaking the ice and laying there in a daze.

Bringing his hand down, the stone pillar acted like a hammer and slammed into the beast down below.

The three watched him leap down before running to get there as well. Batgirl following through the window while the two detectives had to take the long way.

Naruto stood with his arms crossed and hummed as Batgirl dropped next to him, "You? Hm, to think that you'd be the first I meet on my first day back to Gotham."

"Well I'm doing what I always do, your the one fighting crime now,"

"Don't count on that," Naruto stated, "This lump of mud stole from me... so I figure a painful beating is in order."

Clayface quickly reformed, chuckling deeply despite the chunks of ice and parts of the broken pillar stuck in his body, "I'm made of clay idiot, that didn't even hurt."

The clay fists of Clayface grew large spikes from the knuckles just before he took a swipe at them only for both to escape injury while he climbed from the hole in the ice.

"Normally I'd never admit this but I'm at a loss," Naruto stated while sliding back on the ice with Batgirl, "I've never fought a moving pile of shit before."

Batgirl looked around quickly, trying to find something of use when she spotted a sleigh with a plastic Santa hanging from some lights above Clayface. "The Santa!" she told him, "Bring it down,"

Looking up at the Santa, Naruto understood the plan and quickly pulled the sleigh down, breaking the lines and exposing the live wires within that fell into the broken ice where Clayface had once been standing.

"Now we need to knock him back," He mused while holding out his arm.

Clayface shuddered and began to slide, "What the?" he cried as he slide over towards the electrically charged water. Batgirl sprinted and jumped, kicking him in the face and flipping back while he fell in.

Everyone shielded their eyes as Clayface lit up brighter than a spotlight, electricity arcing all over his body until the line shorted out, allowing him to fall to the ice twitching every now and then but completely unconscious.

-X-

Watching as the police handled the rest from the mall rooftop, Naruto and Batgirl stood across from each other, studying the other and waiting to see who'd make the first move. The tension between them was thick, even though they had just worked together the unspoken temporary truce was now over and they were back to being enemies.

It seemed like they were about to fight when Batgirl held up her hands and thanked him for the help, saying that in return, she'd let him go without a fuss this time.

"You know," The girl started with a small knowing grin, "Your a pretty good hero when it comes down to it. You'd be even better if you became a hero again."

Naruto snorted, "I've been down that road and let me tell you this, it is a painful, lonely path to walk. I will not fall back into my previous ways and I suggest that you get out while you can or become a thief."

"Never,"

He shrugged, "Do as you wish, but listen to this 'Hero'... In my experience, I've found that there is no such thing as a true hero, you either die one or live just long enough to see yourself become the monster you once fought,"

Naruto turned to leave.

"Wait,"

He stopped and glanced behind to look at her cooly, "What is it?"

"Was your life so bad that you really just gave up on others?"

Naruto stayed silent for a good minute, debating on what to say, "You'd do well to learn when to close your mouth girl," he hissed out, refusing to speak about it and getting angry as he thought about it, "Keep your nose out of my past or I'll rip it off."

"But surely you can see that there is some good people," she argued.

He went silent again losing some of his anger and regressing back to a cold facade, "Perhaps your right... but the fact of the matter is that humans are inherently evil, a few black sheep who can actually do some good can not redeem them all."

The blonde began to walk away and neared the edge of the roof, "We may have worked together today but don't expect it to happen again,"

"Yeah, next time I'm not going to let you just walk away," she shot back.

With that, he jumped from the edge and vanished off into the snowy night.

-X-

December 22...

Sitting in the window of a cheap Gotham Hotel, a pale skinned red head gazed out onto the street wearing tight black pants and a purple sweater. The snow falling on and around her didn't bother her at all as she looked down at those walking by, being lit up by the flashing sign next to the window.

Raising her leg, she placed her foot against the frame and crossed her arms while reflecting on her pervious escape from Arkham with her partner.

"Oh..." Said partner moaned from a ways behind her, "I'm so depressed red, here it is holiday time and we're hiding out in this dingy rat trap."

Turning, she looked at the blond girl who was moping around the room before sliding off the window ledge and moving to shut it.

The blond had and two blond pigtails on each side of her head a athletic, flexible figure that she showed off by wearing a white tee-shirt and matching short-shorts.

Harley sighed, "No presents, no fun, no nothing," she groaned before turning to the other girl, "Can't we get a christmas tree?"

"WHAT!" Poison Ivy snapped, slamming the window shut and making Harley flinch, "And support the mad campaign of botanical genocide that grips this country every december,"

The blond backed up as the woman stomped towards her, only to yelp as she fell backwards onto the bed they were forced to share.

"But Christmas trees are so fun!" the clown girl shot back, "Their so bright and colorful, please, please, please, please-"

Grabbing a pillow, Ivy hit the blond in the face with it and held her down while placing a fist to her hip. "Calm down Harl," she hummed, "I got a little plan to make this the happiest holiday ever,"

-X-

Commissioner Gordon sipped some coffee as he sat at in his office reading over some paperwork . "Another murder..." he huffed as Bullock and Montoya arrived to take a case, "Same M.O. Beaten then had his throat slit."

"Could it be the same person?" Montoya asked as he handed her the file on his desk pertaining to the crime.

Gordon nodded, "Maybe, but over the past four days we've found the bodies of local criminals badly beaten and killed, all in the same manner."

"I say let 'em keep going," Bullock muttered, "Whoever it is, is cleaning up the streets a lot faster than we can."

Gordon nodded absently, "I agree but we have to investigate and bring this killer to justice. Murder is murder no matter how you look at it... even if their the scum of Gotham."

-X-

Naruto frowned as he sidestepped a wild punch thrown by a large man not too far from his abode. He had been walking home when this man had attacked him, demanding that he give up all his cash and threatening to kill him if he didn't.

Spinning on his heel, he jumped a bit and smirked at he performed a perfect roundhouse kick and knocked the wind out of his attacker. Kicking him again, Naruto created two shadow clones and them both hold the man up while he worked out his rage.

Punching him until he stopped moving, Naruto had the clones dispel and let the man fall before reaching into his inside coat pocket and pulling out a switchblade. "Two in one day... must be lucky," he muttered while kneeling down and pressing the small button on the knife, causing the bloody blade to pop out.

He cut the man's throat, cutting deep enough to nearly decapitate him had it not been for the spine. Blood splurged from the arteries but the man made no sounds as he quickly bled out, turning the snow around and under him red while Naruto took hold of the dead mans jacket to clean his hands.

"You punks are barley a warm-up," he muttered, having used the men whom attacked him as test dummies to see how his previous training had went. Sadly, they went down easly and got their throats opened up.

Leaving the body on the sidewalk, Naruto walked away af if nothing happened and returned home, knowing that the bodies would be found later on by a passerby.

Unseen by him, a certain feline had watched the entire thing through a pair of binoculars from a distance.

_To be continued..._

-X-

So how was it? I don't think this chapter was as good as it could've been but it's the only Christmas based things I could think of without skipping a lot of time. Anyway, please review. I saw that I had like 40-sum reviews for my first chapter and only 10 for my second chapter, I feel like no one really likes it too much.

Also I would still like to get some pairings and maybe some ideas that people would like to see, I've very good at incorporating things and usually will do so if it's a good idea. And please remember that there are more girls besides Batgirl, Ivy, Harley, and Catwoman. The Justice league may be making an appearance or two along with Supergirl and such.


	4. Chapter 4

Psycho Fox

Chapter 4

(I own nothing)

-X-

"Talking"

_Television_

'Thinking'

-X-

Warning: This story may contain drug use, violence, adult content, and other things that may be seen as offensive to others... but they'll get over it sooner or later. Besides I try to keep it a bit civilized.

-X-

Naruto the Psycho-Fox

(Sung to the tune of Frosty the Snowman)

Naruto the Psycho-Fox, was a very unhappy soul,

With a whiskered face and a snarling grin, and two eyes like burning coal.

Naruto the Psycho-Fox is a campfire tale they say,

He was born of hell, that's what they'll tell, but he's walks among us today.

December 23.

"I just don't get it Alfred," Bruce stated while staring intently at the profile of Psycho Fox that he had on his mainframe, the old picture of a emotionless blond teen with cold blue eyes staring at him from the screen. It had been one of the only good pictures that he had and it had been taken by the Doom Patrol after they had managed to capture him.

His serious and balding butler stood beside and slightly behind him in the Batcave, looking at the man and the screen every now and then, "In my opinion Master Bruce, most villains are complex and hard to understand,"

Bruce nodded slowly, wearing his Batman costume but without the cowl over his head, "Yes but he stole all those jewels and threw them away... he even helped Barbara take down Clayface, why would he do something like that?"

Alfred gave a small chuckle at his bosses confusion. Bruce was still relatively young and hadn't had the worldly experience he had. He had served in the military all over the world and had seen some things that really put stuff into perspective for him, "Sir, you must understand, there are many types of people in this world. There are those like you who want to do some real good in this world and there are people like him."

The man turned his head and looked at his butler, "And what type of person is he?"

Alfred closed his eyes and turned his head up to face the ceiling of the cave, "The kind who simply dosen't care."

-X-

"All this fuss over such a small egg?"

Standing in the middle of an abandoned warehouse surrounded by a group of unconscious thugs, the blonde known as Psycho Fox held up a egg the size of his fist that was covered in gold designs.

He had been in the process of killing yet another one of the muggers that had tried to rob him while walking alone in Gotham when a van blew a tire not too far away. Leaving the man to bleed to death in the freezing snow, he walked over to see what was going on and saw them cursing up a storm saying that their boss would kill them if they had broken the egg.

So naturally, he went over and quickly beat them before taking the seemingly valuable treasure and studying it. It didn't seem to be all that valuable, of course the gold on it would fetch a nice price but not enough to warrant a large group of thugs to steal.

"That 'small egg' is actually worth a fortune,"

Turning his head, he saw the silhouette of a woman crouching on the upper beams of the warehouse like a cat. "Is that so?"

The female seemed to purr a bit, "Indeed, that is the Vonalster Faberge Egg, worth quite a bit to the right buyers."

Naruto looked back at the egg in his hand and hummed, "Money is not my concern, to me this thing is trash."

"Your a strange one," the woman purred, climbing down and dropping from the beams where Naruto could see her.

"You," he spoke, recognizing her as the woman who had been at the museum stealing some jewel while he stole the rest.

Looking her over, he got his first real look at her as he had been too preoccupied before to really pay her too much attention. She wore a skin tight gray body suit that hugged each curve of her body. It even covered her face and had two points at the top that looked like cat ears. On her feet were a pair of knee high black shoes that matched her gloves which went up to the middle of her upper arms. Around her waist was a golden belt with a whip coiled around itself and hooked on the belt.

"Yes," Catwoman mused with a seductive smile on her face, "... Me. But the question is, what are you going to do with that?"

When she nodded to the egg he had, Naruto looked at it, "As I said before, this thing is worthless to me..."

The woman watched as he let it roll out of his hand and onto the floor, shattering into a million pieces while she adopted a look of shock at seeing the priceless Vonalster Faberge Egg be destroyed.

"What is Gotham's cat burglar want with me? Surely you weren't in the area and decided to drop in." Naruto continued after a moment.

"Can't a girl come and say hello to a fellow thief?"

The blank look told her exactly what he was thinking, making her sigh.

"You interest me, what can I say." Catwoman shrugged, deciding that it was best just to come clean, "Maybe we can work together sometime... wait... hey where are you going!"

Naruto had turned and started walking away as she was in mid sentence, "I don't play well with others,"

"But!" she started, only for him to leap up into the beams and out a broken window, leaving her alone with the unconscious gang.

While some would feel insulted at being blown off like that, Catwoman just grinned, 'Oh playing hard to get eh? Well I'll take that challenge, I love a good hunt,'

-X-

December 24.

Christmas Eve...

_Hark the herald angels sing, "Glory to the newborn King!_

Pressing the button on his remote, Naruto changed the channel on his TV as the usual programing was once again replaced with either a crappy holiday movie or some bullshit group who sang songs.

"I hate the holidays," he growled while throwing himself back on the fold-out couch, listening to the commercials that advertised some make-up product that was suppose to get rid of wrinkles.

_And now we return to It's a Wonderful Life!_

Turning the channel again, he groaned but took solace in the sound of the Gotham News in mid broadcast. He hated the Holidays, HATED THEM. All his memories of the 'Merriest' day of the year were full of heartbreak and woe, loneliness and disappointment.

-Flashback-

Sitting alone in his lonesome little apartment, Naruto curled up on his bed and shivered under the old sheets as a fearsome draft blew through the badly patched broken windows of his home. He hadn't seen old man Hokage in quite some time but knew that the man was probably enjoying his own warm home with his family, watching his younger grandson open gifts with a warm grand fatherly smile on his face as the boy believed that Santa had delivered them.

He had long since given up on believing in much, Santa, the Tooth-Fariy, Easter Bunny, all fakes... none of them real. He never got any candy from the Bunny... his teeth laid under his pillow for weeks on end... and his one sole wish was never delivered by Santa.

"Burn the demon alive!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open as his already broken window was shattered completely by a flaming bottle. The bottle shattered on his floor, spilling the liquid on the floor which was then lit by the burning rag stuffed in the top.

As he tried to escape, he found himself trapped in the fire as it quickly spread all throughout the building.

Fires licked at him as he tried to back away but strangely enough, he wasn't thinking too much about that, 'It's all lies... nothing is real... not even Kami... what god would allow this?'

Smoke began to fill his lungs and the blonde quickly found himself trying to stay awake as the thick smoke strangled all the air from his body. The last think he remembered thinking was that at least it was a warm way to die.

-Flashback End-

Naruto clinched his hands as he felt a rage bubbling up inside him. Thinking about the past really made him angry and forced him to calm himself before something went horribly wrong. Don't get him wrong, mass panic and destruction were all good and well but what's the joy in it if you were mindless about it?

Finally calming down, Naruto wrapped himself up in the thick comforter and sheets of his bed and cut the TV off. Screw the holidays, wake him up when they were over...

Then an idea crossed his mind and in the darkness of his room, his eyes lit up bright red.

-X-

Ivy and Harley giggled and laughed joyously as they walked into their room with arm loads of stolen goods from various shopping centers that they had broken into hours earlier.

"Gee Red you were right, this was so much fun!" Harley cheered while setting her bags down.

Ivy smirked, "See, what did I tell you?"

Without warning, the window to their room opened and Catwoman climbed in, "Girls I need your help," she said suddenly, ignoring the fact that she had scared the hell out of the two.

"Gee Whiskers!" Harley cried out, holding her chest, "You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Catwoman?" Ivy stated while looking at her in surprise and suspicion, "What are you doing here? Last I checked, you were between being a hero and thief,"

"Well I need some help," the woman told them.

"With what?"

Looking at the eco-terror, she pulled out a small picture of the hooded man known as Psycho Fox. "I'm trying to think of a gift for him,"

"A gift? It's a little short notice don't you think?" Ivy mused while looking at the picture, "And why him?"

Harley giggled like the bubbly blonde she was, "Ahh Whiskers has a crush on Foxy!" she spoke only to be ignored by the other two.

"Well he's so mysterious," Catwoman told her, "I want to give him a gift and get him to open up,"

"I'm sure," Ivy mused in a disbelieving tone.

"Oh come on Red," Harley cheered from behind her, "I say we help, besides what's the worst that can happen by helping a fellow crook... you know besides ending up back in Arkham,"

"Oh I don't know," Ivy deadpanned, looking at the girl from the corner of her eye, "Running into one of the Bats for starters..."

-X-

"And so I told her, with as much as I'm paying you, you should wax anything that I tell you,"

Inwardly grimacing at yet another lame joke, Bruce Wayne cursed the fact that he had to go to these parties to keep up appearances for his company. It wouldn't be as bad if they had invited more people besides the rich or powerful.

His phone started to vibrate and thinking god for the reason to separate from the group, he stepped away and answered it, finding it to be Alfred.

"Alfred please tell me that Gotham is is danger and I need to hurry back,"

"Possibly, can you find a TV sir? The mayor of Gotham is making a surprise press conference and I think you need to see it,"

Looking around, Bruce quickly sneaked off and found a TV in another room, turning it to the channel that Alfred said, he watched what was going on.

_People of Gotham, as your Mayor I've signed and passed a new city ordnance banning the Holiday known as Christmas, from now on, Christmas is canceled._

Blinking in shock, he nearly dropped his cell phone, "Alfred, did he just..."

"Indeed he did sir, but that's not what I called you about, look at his eyes."

Looking closely, Bruce saw the blank glazed over look that the mayor had and swore that they flashed red.

"Psycho Fox,"

-X-

Grinning underneath his hood, Naruto continued to manipulate the Mayor of Gotham into doing his bidding. Forcing him to pass all sorts of crazy ordinances that would no doubt get him sacked or ruin his chances at reelection.

"And from now on, property taxes will be tripled," he had the man say, causing an outrage with even the reporters watching.

-X-

"Not exactly what I wanted do do for Christmas eve," Batgirl muttered as she sat in the passenger seat of the batmobile with her arms crossed.

Bruce drove the car like a pro down the streets to the target location, "Fox is trying something, we need to stop him,"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Batgirl complained.

"If we don't then there will be no Christmas, for some reason he's controlling the Mayor and canceled it."

"Can he even do that?"

"At least until someone sues and takes them to court for violating their rights,"

"And we can't let that happen why?"

He shot her a small look, "Because it would ruin the Mayor's life, he's being controlled but it dosen't look that way to the public... We're here,"

Parking in a dark ally, they got out and took to the rooftops around the small park area where the press conference was. Listening to the controlled man tell all about these new changes.

"Scan the area, look for Psycho Fox," Batman ordered while they took out their binoculars. They looked for a while before finding him sitting off behind the stage in a meditative position.

They snuck up and swooped as one, striking suddenly without warning and breaking Naruto's hold on the man, causing him to fall like a puppet with it's strings cut.

Grunting as the larger man tackled him, Naruto wrestled against Batman before finally getting his knee between them and freeing an arm, allowing him to rare back and punch him in the face before pushing back with his knee.

Batman quickly righted himself as Batgirl attacked with a flying roundhouse to the chest, only for Naruto to show his regained skill and dodge it while sending a kick of his own.

It connected with the airborne girls legs and sent her spinning in the air for a moment before gravity pulled her to the ground.

"You've got better," She groaned out as she stood and took position with Batman.

Naruto smirked, "You don't know the half of it," he hummed, motioning with his hand and throwing one of the speaker units that were on the stage behind him at the pair.

While all this went on, the reporters noticed the battle behind the strange and were yelling at the camera people to get it on film.

The speaker crushed the bark of a bare tree that it slammed into, shattering into a few separate pieces as the blonde sprinted towards the pair.

Batgirl threw a few batarangs at him, but Naruto jumped aside and onto the stage, using it as a spring board before Batman threw one of his own with a line attached to it. The batarang wrapped around his feet while he was in mid air and with a mighty pull, Batman pulled Naruto straight out of the air and onto the ground where he grunted as he landed.

"Ow," Naruto ground out, rolling onto his ass instead of his face, "You and your toys are getting on my nerves,"

Grabbing the line, he snatched it back, giving himself some slack while quickly pulling his legs out of the now tangled mess.

Climbing to his feet, he smirked, "Well your not the only one with a few tricks of his sleeve,"

With a single hand seal, a puff of smoke appeared next to him before being blown away by the winter winds, revealing a perfect clone that had them in shock.

Nodding to it, they jumped at their targets, the clone going for Batgirl while he went for Batman.

Sweeping at the mans feet, Naruto cursed as Batman easly evaded the blow and struck back with one of his own, kicking him hard in the cheek, hard enough to bust his lip and spit out blood.

"Your pretty good," Naruto mused while standing, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Batman just raised his fists, "Just give it up, your outmatched,"

"Really?" Naruto shot back before his eyes turned red.

Closing his eyes as not to let the blond control him, Batman soon felt something akin to a truck slamming into him as another speaker unit flew into his chest. But he suffered through it and came out standing, a little hurt but fine.

Glaring at the blond for using such a dirty trick, Batman threw a few small round pellets at the mans feet, causing them to beep loudly before exploding, sending Naruto flying back from the shock wave and into the stage where he bent a metal support bar with his back.

"Enough, this is over!" he yelled at the blond.

Naruto only growled at him and rushed forward in a blind rage, throwing a fist only for Batman to sidestep.

Grabbing his arm, Batman raised it and slammed his elbow into Naruto's side. Using the raise arm, he spun the boy around and threw a solid punch right into his gut, making Naruto spit up blood and a bit of bile while doubling over Batman's shoulder, splattering his cape with blood. But the man wasn't finished, taking Naruto by the hair, he threw him forward and slammed his face into the ground.

"You are going back to Arkham," Batman growled out to the man below him, "Right back into that cell."

Naruto felt his anger beginning to surface with gusto. "I... will... not," he growled slowly, muscles tightening up.

Batman felt this and tenses as well, but before he knew it, he was flying through the air as Naruto stood up, breaking the hold he had on him and backhanding him away.

**"I'm not going back to that cage you hear me!" **Naruto roared demonically, throwing his head back and releasing a primal roar into the air that shattered nearby windows.

Bruce saw this and gulped, 'By god... what have I unleashed?'

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please review this chapter, if nothing else please just tell me what you thought about my fight scene. I haven't done a good one like that it quite some time.


End file.
